craedelfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Tellic
"I've sailed all over this world, From the forests of the Red Sons all the way to the heart of the Diamond lands, and I can tell you, it's all turned to hell." - Augustino the Wayfarer ---- Main Page ---- The world of Tellic an expansive one which mirrors our own. It's important to note that the lines on the world map, are just that, lines on a map. Nations usually consist of nothing more than a few connected cities and their supporting villages. The rest is hinterland. Wild and savage, roads, unless patrolled, are fraught with monsters or bandits. Entire campaigns can be dedicated to making areas of land habitable for human use, or to establish safe trade routes between countries, as well as far more epic endevours, such as preventing a rival kingdom from gaining a magical advantage. This world is expansive, and the sky is the limit. This world, much like our own, is divided into several geographic areas where cultures are similar. This categorization allows DMs to easily select the nations, classes and races available in each campaign, as each of these geographic areas, hereafter referred to as theaters, is associated with a different campaign style. The theaters of this world are described here in Brief. ---- The Cradle Once a shimmering bastion of civilization, The Scourge of the Grey king caused the Cradle to dissolve into a cluster of principalities encircling the Cradle Sea. Only the small formality that is the College of Princes, retains any sort of unity among these scattered states. Characterized by a pantheistic religion, feudal economy, budding capitalism, and political maneuvering. •Nations of the Cradle . Albatiia , Bectin , Crangnia , Daelought, Deinksvund, Eirebenacht, E'Trina, Hirvatyknia, Illios donnix, Lo Biele, Matinska, Norswenark, Porta, Shavizunark. • Demi-Human Settlements: Craekap, Dunnkra, Eladrin •Independant Kingdoms: Ardent Lands, Violet Wood, Dalinkar Bolvindarin Ajira •Notible Landforms: Cradle Sea, Great Woods, Bect River, Green Lake, Thalose Lake, Pero River, Arcane River, Bielean Straight, Deep Pine Forest, Brae River, Mountain Edge Woods, Deinks River, Dark Forest, Caspin Sea, North Sea ---- The Crystal lands A land of desert, mountains and savanna. The settlements of this land hug rivers and valleys in a landscape dotted with cities, mountain monasteries and riverside farming. River boats are more common than roads for city to city travel, which can be quite limiting during the summer droughts. However, with the exception of mud in the spring, these riverbeds become roads when the rivers dry. The people of this land have moved away from the worship of gods, and instead worship the Elemental lords as well as local Fae creatures and Native Outsiders. Most importantly however, is their mastery of the mental arts. This is a land of psionics, and in some nations, the pursuit of arcane, divine, or druidic magic is banned. •Nations of the Crystal Lands Bijjra, Osaichi, Shisor Por, Tamilhala, Xi'ji So Yei. ---- The Middlends A place when most all the cultures of the world come together such as Human, Dwarf, Gnome, Gnoll, or even Goblin. This theater is just south east of the eastern provinces of the Craedel Empire Lo Biele, Matinska, Norswenark, and Hirvatyknia. Although it is often a meeting place for trade and sharing of cultures, these people retain their own strong cultures. One will find in this theater two strong Dwarvan Nations, Volkonski and Braecystki, standing high in the mountains and retaining their isolation from the human world. You will also find the expansionist Goblins in Myrrnak. There are also the human nations of Arunni Empire; Ombe, Babalan, and Aremenastan; who are loosly united under their shared belife of The Great Ancestor. Finally there is Tranviisijii, a place of strange beasts and strange magic unlike anywhere else in the whole of Tellic. It is hear where you can find both arcane, divine, and psionic magic united. • Arunni Empire: Ombe, Babalan, & Aremenastan, • Other Nations of the Middlend: Tranviisijii, Braecystki, Volkonski, Myrrnak. ---- The Amber Wastes A land ignored by the rest of Tellic, and considered a burden for sailers whom must sail around if traveling between The Cradle and The Crystal lands. In this theater the aboriginal humans here live a tribal life, building small cities or living their lives as bushmen. There is also a large population of Gnolls, who spend much time enslaving and slaughtering unsuspecting bushmen. To the far west there is the Blanchland Coast, a small colony of Porta who grew up and became a nation. In the far east there is the Elvan nation of Alon Vor'tae, who live off the rivers and ocean of that area. This is a place of great struggle, adventure, and treasure that is almost unknown to the outside world. •Nations of the Amber Wastes Kalando Joonji, Blanchland Coast, Alon Vor'tae. Player Characters Coldeyes, Finn Scullin Should this wiki page have more polls? Yes No What are you doing making useless polls when you could be adding to the page?